This invention relates to a loader, transport and worktable cart. The cart is particularly adapted to and useful for servicing window air conditioning units and more particularly enables a single repair-person to service a window air conditioning unit.
Briefly, this invention comprises a cart having a base supported by four wheels. A vertical column extends upwardly from the base, and a horizontal platform is slidable on the vertical column upon operation of a winch. When the cart is wheeled in front of a window ledge, the platform can be raised or lowered to the level of the window ledge, and the air conditioner to be repaired can be slid from the window ledge onto the platform. Then the platform can be moved to another elevation depending upon whether the air conditioner is to be repaired on site or is to be transported to a repair shop. To transport the air conditioner, typically the back of the cart is raised, pivoting the cart about its front wheels. To counteract the swing of the platform to a forward inclination, the platform is lowered prior to lifting the back of the cart. There is a stop assembly pivotally supported by the base and movable into the downward path of the front of the platform. When the platform is lowered, its front end will engage the stop assembly so that further lowering swings the platform to a rearwardly downwardly inclined orientation. Thereafter when the back of the cart is raised, the platform becomes horizontal or slightly rearwardly inclined to support a window air conditioner. The cart has handles positioned and oriented to enable the repair-person to raise and transport the cart with minimum back strain and has other important features which will be discussed hereinafter.
The prior art includes a number of different cart designs. Among these are carts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,025 to Shepherd, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,865 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,063 to Lucasey et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,286 to Horst; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,181 to Vermette. However, none of these patents discloses a cart having the advantages of the present invention. In the Horst patent, a hand truck is disclosed having a winch that moves an L-shaped platform upwardly or downwardly. The platform is not tiltable and the hand truck could not be used to carry a window air conditioner because of the limited movement of the platform. The Lucasey et al patent discloses an arrangement of two platforms neither of which is tiltable. This patent does not disclose a cart suitable for transporting an air conditioner nor capable of the flexibility of use of the present invention. The Lewis, Vermette and Shepherd, Jr. et al patents disclose different cart features but they likewise are not suitable for the purposes of the present invention.